


Vagary

by acnemami



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, Fluff, M/M, Minho and Ben are best friends, Minho talking Korean bc yes why not, Newt has Thomally behind his back, Pickup Lines, This one shot is trash I'm sorry, Too Much Talking, Ugh, Weird, Yes Fluff, and even kisses, and the car race thing is just like at the start what am I even doing im sorry, bc yes kisses, but fluffy, car races, everything is weird, minewt, some joints involved, talking about exes, too cheesy, whoop yea, winston the king of joints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acnemami/pseuds/acnemami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VAGARY<br/>[va-ga-ry] ;<br/>(n.) an unpredictable instance, a wandering journey; a whimsical, wild or unusual idea, desire or action.</p><p> </p><p>Minho always wins. He's the best at what he does – fast cars, squealing tires hitting the road and leaving only smoking exhaust behind. Nobody had ever beaten him in a race. Well, until a stranger turned into that one Nobody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vagary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second one shot after 'Atelophobia' and I'm actually so freaking happy I got so many comments like wow I can't even!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH THIS IS INCREDIBLE! (also if you are writing minewt too just tell me in the comments or idk where (bc I don't really get this site but alrighttt) and I will read it) 
> 
> Also I'm kina planning on writing a whole bunch of minewt but it really takes a lot of time and effort so I think it won't come anything any time soon I'm sowwy 
> 
> Feedback??? Who ships Thomally??? Who ships what??? ♥♥ (sorry for all the scene skipping and stuff this one shot kinda sucks)

His hands gripped the wheel tightly as his body pressed into the black leather seat. The raging racecar threw itself in a sharp curve and the tires let out a squeaky whimper. Minho's head spun in the sudden movement and violently shot against the headrest, making a lightning pain creep through his skull. The helmet seemed to get smaller all at once. His breathing became heavier but still all his dark eyes could see was the finish line. The boy stepped on the gas, letting all his rivals behind and disappearing in a cloud of smoke and dust.

Only ten metres left, he thought.

Minho focused on the black white checkered flag whirling in the air. His foot only pressing harder into the gas pedal and his covered palms tightening around the steering wheel.

Five metres.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, making him feel alive.

Three.

Nobody was behind him.

Two.

A mischievous smirk found place on his plump lips.

One.

And the audience burst into cheers. Minho's car came to a halt, slowly losing its speed and finally stopping. For a brief moment Minho sat breathlessly inside the comfortable leather seat before he exited the racecar. He faced the huge crowd and threw a fist into the air, only making the audience roar even louder and wilder. Minho loved the attention – he loved the applause, the approval. Minho loved the triumph, the feeling of another admirable trophy in his gloved hands.

He removed the heavy helmet and felt the cool air hitting his flushed face. The roots of his jet black hair were slightly wet from small droplets of sweat and the usually spiky locks laid now flatly against his forehead. Minho let his slender fingers run through his hair and gazed around all the faces in front of him.

Oh, how he loved this.

 

*****

 

"That was amazing, Minho!" Ben cheered loudly while patting his friend on the back. Minho was sitting in the changing room on one of the creaky benches, already clothed in jeans and a plain white shirt.

He smiled. "Thanks, man."

"Teresa first thought you wouldn't make it because that one guy was so close behind you but I told her 'damn, gurl, that's Minho you're talking about. He never loses!'" the blonde blabbered and Minho only laughed in return.

"But of course she still believed in you." Ben added as he shot his best friend a goofy grin.

"I'm actually quite surprised she came. Usually she hates these races." Minho said. He narrowed his dark eyebrows slightly confused and stood up while throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh come on you know her. She always talks about how dangerous and senseless all of this is but in the end she will come anyway." and the Asian boy knew his friend was right. Teresa would be even the one cheering and yelling the loudest.

"True." Minho agreed, exiting the changing room with Ben following close behind.

"And also it's always a great chance for her to look out for hot guys." this comment made Minho let out a bark of laughter.

"That's what she said! Whenever we're on the bleachers she starts talking about how all these dudes look so good in their tight racer suits and how she needs a boyfriend. But in the end she always starts whining about how Channing Tatum has a wife and life isn't fair." Ben said and Minho was full heartily laughing now.

"We need to find a guy for her or else I'll be going insane soon." the blonde mumbled.

"You know she's right." Minho said, looking at his best friend.

Ben's expression changed and now he was looking at the black haired boy confused. "About what?"

"Well, it really isn't fair that Channing Tatum has a wife. He's so handsome it shouldn't be allowed for anyone to have him all to themselves."

"God," the blonde let out a heavy breath, "you are so gay."

"Pissed I'm not crushing on you?" Minho smirked.

"Dude, really? Let's just – go. I'm practically starving and all the dust and gas doesn't seem too good for your klunk head anyway." after those words Minho's smirk just grew wider and he stifled a laugh. Ben only rolled his eyes and walked ahead, too annoyed by his best friend's giggles.

"Aww, don't be like that. You know I love you, Benny-bear." the Asian boy purred before falling in a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe you just called me that. Did you take drugs before entering that damn car? Or did you just hit your head a little too hard?" Ben didn't even look at his laughing friend – he just kept on walking, hoping to reach Teresa fast enough so Minho would shut up.

"I'd never do that." Minho said releasing a giggle. Ben shot him a suspicious look.

"Okay, maybe Winston offered me a joint after the race." the black haired boy admitted while bursting into another fit of laughter, not even trying to hide the effects of the cigarette. It wasn't like that stuff made him stupid – it just made him relaxed and who wouldn't like to be relaxed for some time?

"Of course Winston offered you a joint." Ben muttered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It was very nice of him, actually." Minho stated but the blonde couldn't take him quite seriously.

"I'm sure it was." he muttered in return finally reaching Teresa, who sat next to some stranger. The guy had brown feathery hair which laid on top of his head like soft, sweet cream and eyes that gleamed like dark chocolate in the glistening sun. A kind smile played on his rosy lips as he listened to Teresa's story.

"Uhm, uh – sorry for interrupting but- Uh, Teresa?" Ben stammered slightly overstrained and the girl turned around, caught off guard. For a brief moment she looked at Ben and Minho quietly before she shot the stranger a bright smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Guys, this is Thomas. Thomas, these two morons are Ben and Minho." she said and Thomas waved his hand grinning at the two dumbfounded boys. They only waved back awkwardly.

"Congratulations. That was a good race – very entertaining." the brunette said while directing his gaze at Minho.

"Thank you." they shook hands. "You drive yourself?" Minho asked.

Thomas shook his head, making his chocolate curls swirl softly. "No, but a friend of mine does."

"Oh, really? Is he here with you?" Minho looked at the other boy curiously but again he was greeted with yet another shake of the other boy's head.

"I came alone." Thomas said before releasing a soft chuckle. "Glad, Teresa talked to me. At least I don't look like some loner then."

They all shared a laugh.

"Don't have a girlfriend who tags along?" Ben asked while adding a genuine smile.

"I have a boyfriend actually but he's stuck at work today and also he's always complaining anyway when we're watching these races. He isn't such a big fan of all of this stuff but I'm forcing him to watch them in any case because I don't want to miss my friend winning." the grin on Thomas' face was so sure as if the friend he was talking about hadn't lost even once. While Teresa and Ben were still processing the fact that the brunette had a boyfriend, Minho was getting more curious about the boy's friend.

"What is your friend's name?" Minho asked.

"His name's Isaac but everyone calls him Newt. I don't think you know him. He had been to Britain for some time now and had just returned a few weeks ago. There's no chance you know eachother." Thomas replied. Minho tried to think of a guy named Isaac but there was nothing there – no face, nothing that reminded him of a name like that. He couldn't be so good then, Minho thought.

"Maybe they'll be driving against eachother some time." Ben threw in the round while flashing everyone a dopey grin, showing off two rows of pearly white teeth.

"Oh, I hope so! I'm sure that'd get interesting." Thomas agreed, flashing the same dopey grin.

Minho just looked at them slowly growing unsure. Was he really nervous because of some guy he didn't even know? I am the best, Minho reminded himself mentally, not some noob called Isaac.

"I would love to see Minho lose for only one time." Teresa said jokingly and instantly was greeted by a dark glare coming from none other but Minho.

"If this guy really wins I will tattoo his name just above my heart." Ben added giggling.

"Well, make sure you know a good tattooist then." Thomas said while grinning proudly at the blonde. That guy sure as hell was convinced his friend was the best, Minho thought. He couldn't wait to prove him wrong.

 

*****

 

"Concentrate, Minho. Focus on the road." Ben whispered more to himself than anyone else while watching the race with big curious eyes. His best friend was doing a good job at the moment and he could practically see yet another trophy in the boy's hands.

"Have you seen Thomas? He said he'd come." Teresa sat down beside Ben while stuffing her mouth with some hotdog she just bought.

"Nah, didn't see him." the blonde responded taking a small peek at the hotdog in her hands.

"There are only three rounds left and he still isn't here!" she complained, taking a bite as Ben was watching her doing so.

"I mean, he said he never misses a race of his friend and yet he hasn't showed up?" Teresa just kept on talking before she noticed Ben's gaze glued on the hotdog in her hands. She rolled her eyes.

"You always need a bite, don't ya?" and with these silently muttered words she passed him the food. The blonde's face lit up and gladly he took a bite.

"You know, Minho's still ahead. Seems like Isaac is losing." Ben mumbled with his mouth full and small crumbs falling on his jeans.

They both looked back to fast cars racing and dusty air whirling around them. Minho was ahead, the rest just mirroring his every movement. It wasn't even visible which car belonged to Thomas' friend.

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment to overtake." Teresa thought out loud while adding a simple shrug.

"Or maybe he isn't as good as Thomas said he'd be." Ben babbled, not letting his gaze drift away from the moving huddle of cars.

"Well, this guy still has two rounds to prove his ability." Teresa shot back while following the car that belonged to Minho with her blue eyes.

"One round." Ben mumbled as the cars yet again passed the finish line.

And right in that very moment Minho thought he had practically won. The last round always was his favourite because he always had an edge. He focused yet again on the road in front of him and hit a curve, letting his body sink into soft leather. The loud engine noise rang inside his ears and gave him a dizzy feeling to the head.

The finish line was only twenty metres away. Minho was so sure, so incredibly sure this was gonna be another win - but that was until a car passed by him with a roaring growl.

He almost let go of the steering wheel in his hands because he was so surprised by the sudden action. It was like that guy had been driving behind him totally relaxed before noticing the race would be over in just a few seconds.

He didn't know who sat in the car that passed him but as that someone even passed the finish line -just right in front of Minho's eyes- he lost it all.

Second place. That was everything. Second shucking place.

Minho got out of his racing car, shutting the metal door with a noisy slam. He was angry, pissed off and, yes, definitely someone who didn't take losing very well.

With a low growl he took of his helmet and threw it into the arms of some helpless employee standing at the side. He ruffled his sweaty, black hair and let the chilly breeze cool down his flushed face.

"Oh, I knew it!" he heard a quite familiar voice yell. And in that moment he spotted Thomas who was bouncing from one feet to the other while clapping his hands excitedly. He was standing next to another boy, who Minho assumed to be the famous boyfriend the brunette had already been talking about, and the winner of the race.

"That tactic always works, Newt." Thomas cheered happily. Minho huffed annoyed while trying to take a closer look at the shank that took away his trophy but he couldn't see quite much. The skinny boy still wore his helmet, destroying every chance for Minho to see his face. All the black haired boy could see was the tight material hugging the racer's slender body, wrapping him in warmth. He sure had a nice body.

"Tommy, why are ya so bloody happy? It's not like that was my first race." Minho heard a strong British accent utter amused and for a second he froze. That voice rang like sweet bells inside his ears and sent a soft shiver down his spine.

"You know he's always as excited as a four year old on christmas eve whenever you win." the assumed-to-be-Thomas'-boyfriend said before adding: "I even had to hold him down so he wouldn't run too close to the road."

Newt chuckled as Thomas punched the boy softly in the shoulder.

"You know, that isn't true." he mumbled with a slight frown on his face.

The other boy chuckled. "Oh, it is. Don't deny it, babe."

Yep, totally his boyfriend, Minho thought.

"I didn't run too close to the road." Thomas argued.

"Because I held you down."

"You were making out with me - that's not holding down."

"At least you didn't run away."

"If you keep talking I will."

"Not if I hold you down another time." Thomas' boyfriend grinned at the brunette. And if it wasn't ironic enough they started making out right then and there.

"You're not being serious, right?" Newt cried out, looking at his friends kissing and smooching. "Guys, that's so not cool. Stop it."

Minho had to stifle a laugh because of the scene that happened only a few feet away but as he felt someone clasp his shoulder he seemed to be knocked out of his thoughts.

"I can't believe it. Minho Park just lost the race." Ben gasped in fake shock before adding a laugh. Minho felt his mood sink again immediately.

"Hey! Second place isn't losing. Do it better, Benjamin." Teresa said in a stern voice, silently noticing Minho's non acceptance of the whole thing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can I just go change?" the Asian boy asked grimly.

"No, you can't. Before you do anything you'll be congratulating the winner." Teresa said as she gripped Minho's arm firmly. It didn't take one second for her to spot Thomas and the two other boys and determined she tagged Minho along with her, going straight to the trio. Ben just stumbled behind.

"Thomas!" the girl shouted and soon after the couple broke apart - both of them turning to look for who interrupted such a heated kiss like this.

"Teresa! There you are!" Thomas said, his face lighting up as the girl reached him. He embraced her in a tight, brief hug before greeting the two boys with her.

"Good job on the road by the way!" Thomas added with a wink directed at Minho. But Minho only rolled his eyes in return.

Teresa elbowed him in the side, making the boy force a smile. "Thank you."

"And, Ben? Ready to get a tattoo?" Thomas looked at the blonde laughing.

"Sorry, have to chicken out at this point." Ben muttered grinning and they all shared a laugh except for Newt, Minho and Thomas' boyfriend.

"Oh, how could I forget?" Thomas shook his head as if he was awaking out of a rigid. "This is Gally, my boyfriend and Newt, my best friend." he introduced the two boys at his side to the other three.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Teresa and these two are Ben and Minho." Teresa said while a lovely smile tugged on her glossy lips. "And actually Minho wanted to say something, isn't that true?"

A deep scowl crept up Minho's throat but Teresa just climpered her long eyelashes at him innocently. He knew exactly what she had in mind.

"Congratulations." Minho muttered through gritted teeth while offering his hand to Newt politely.

"Oh, uhm-" the racer took of his helmet leaving the other gasping for air. A shock of cloying honey hair was revealed just right away with a pair of big, magnificent eyes. Newt's skin looked creamy - so soft, Minho wanted to trace his fingers along the boy's temple and jaw. "Thank you."

They shook hands and Minho wished Newt wouldn't wear his gloves so he could see if even the boy's palms were as smooth as he thought they would be.

"You – uh, are you British?" Minho asked stupidly, earning a soft chuckle from the blonde boy infront of him. Great, he thought, keep on embarrassing yourself. But after he saw the enchanting smile on Newt's cherry lips he felt a tender daze taking over his mind.

"Yes. I come from England." Newt said, adding a small chuckle.

"That's cool. Like really cool. Your accent sounds nice- I mean, yeah, it- ... it sounds alright." the black haired boy stammered. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and suddenly desired to disappeare. Why did he have to act like a silly teenager talking to their crush? Newt was handsome, nothing more or less. No reason to get your boxers in a bunch, he reminded himself.

"Well, thank you... I guess." an awkward laugh slipped off the blonde's rosy lips. "You don't seem so American yourself."

"Oh, my parents are Korean but I have lived like my whole life here so I count myself as an American." Minho told the other boy before adding a charming smile.

"So, can ya talk in Korean?"

"Course. Wanna hear some?"

Newt nodded his head excitedly, making golden locks swirl softly, and looked curiously at Minho. The sight was adorable to say at least.

"당신은 아름다워요." the black haired boy said. You are beautiful.

"That's bloody amazing! What does it mean?" Newt asked with eyes so bright and clear they could have lighten up a whole town.

"It, uh, it means 'I like racing'." Minho lied, scratching the back of his head slightly embarrassed. If the blonde only knew what it really meant, he'd laugh at the Asian boy.

But Newt seemed thrilled by the lie. He tried to repeat the few Korean words, only ending up mispronouncing them all. Minho wanted to gush about the lanky boy right then and there.

"나는 당신에게 연습이 필요하다고 생각합니다." Minho said skillfully, earning a bemused frown from Newt.

"What's that s'pposed to mean now?" he asked.

"It means that you need some practice." Minho shot the blonde a smirk.

"Okay, just stop talking in Korean. I feel like you're insulting me." Newt muttered under his breath and Minho instantly started laughing.

"Don't worry, it doesn't really sound like he's insulting you. I remember a few words he always says when I mess things up." Ben suddenly threw in, reminding Minho that there were still people around him and Newt.

"바보." Minho said. Ben immediately raised his eyebrows as if he remembered an important thing.

"That's it! You always say that!" Ben pointed his finger at his best friend accusing, making the others laugh.

"What does it mean?" Thomas asked, leaning closer into Gally's body with a slight grin.

"It's actually a pretty good insult. Means a lot of stuff." Minho admitted while shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

"Okay before Minho can keep insulting people we'll better get going." Teresa said, making Ben nod in agreement and Minho huff in annoyance. "But first you get changed, moron. I can even smell the sweat over here."

"Sorry I don't smell like soap and rose petals after sitting inside a sticky car for almost an hour." he shot back while rolling his dark eyes at the girl.

"Quit sassing and get ready for us to leave." Teresa almost sounded like a mom. Minho wanted to say something but she held up her hand, signaling him to keep it quiet – and the boy followed the order. Huffing annoyed he turned his back to her and slowly made his way into the changing rooms.

He opened his locker and hauled the heavy bag from inside to the benches, throwing it on the creaking wood. In one swift movement he opened the zipper of his tight racing suit, finally allowing the cool air to wrap his body up in a tight embrace. He pushed down the taut material off his broad shoulders only revealing black, thin fabric of a tank top that draped across his firm chest. The sweat sticking on his skin gleamed and glittered under the dim lights of the spare room and seemed to dance across his skin like hurling shooting stars by every movement he made.

He hadn't even realized he was being watched - hadn't even realized how hazy eyes were travelling along his glistening skin, touching him without reaching out.

Until he heard soft steps tapping through the room.

"What-" he whipped around, not even finishing his sentence. Staring right back at him with wide, suprised eyes stood Newt.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." the blonde muttered apologizingly while turning to open his own locker. Minho just watched him, his dark mocha eyes following the boy's every movement.

"Oh, you didn't. I mean, you didn't," Minho couldn't find his words as Newt opened the zipper of his suit with slender fingers. He felt his gaze glue on sunkissed skin and sharp collarbones sticking out of the creamy peel. "You didn't scare me."

"Of course not." the blonde boy grinned in return, his honey locks falling in his eyes as he knelt down to remove his suit. He felt Minho's eyes gazing along his bare arms, along the tight t-shirt that hugged his slim frame. And finally brown eyes landed just above his legs - directly on his boxers.

"What happened to your leg?" Minho asked while awkwardly looking down the boy's thighs to take a closer look at the scar on Newt's left knee.

"Oh, that..." Newt's fingertips traced over the white mark. "Carcrash." he mumbled before throwing on some black jeans, successfuly hiding the big scar. Newt hated that trail on his skin - he hated the memories laying in between and the tears which had sunken into soft flesh.

"At a race?" Minho asked.

Newt shook his head. "No."

An uncomfortable silence strechted across the room and the boys changed into their clothes quietly - none of them admitting they had thrown a few glances at the other every now and then. Minho couldn't help the fact that Newt's skin looked a little too soft to not be touched, as well as Newt couldn't help the fact that Minho's clothes were hiding a little too much for his own good.

"So..." Minho spoke up after some time.

The blonde looked at him smiling. "So?"

"We're going to see eachother at the next race?" the Asian boy asked, trying to hide the small hint of hope in his voice.

"So I can kick your ass a second time?"

Minho gasped in fake shock. "You didn't kick my ass." he argued while Newt started laughing.

"Oh, I did." the blonde grinned proudly. If it wasn't Newt who was saying this Minho would have already trashed the guy – but the blonde didn't have to know he brought out Minho's soft side.

"All you did was-"

"Beating you when you expected it the least."

Minho huffed. "Next time that won't happen."

"Oh, I'm sure about that." Newt agreed sarcastically while stepping maybe a little too close to the other boy.

"Next time I'll run the game, my dear." Minho spoke confidently while leaning his head close to the other boy's ear. Newt blushed as the hot breath hit the whorl of his ear.

"What makes you so sure about that?" the blonde asked now. He felt plump lips ghost right above his temple, making his stomach stir and churn while small tingles erupted under his skin – slowly dancing like fireflies across his body.

"Because I'm the best." Minho whispered softly, finally looking at the boy in front of him. Tousled blonde hair hid away slight parts of his eyes and Minho found himself pushing a few golden streaks aside to get a more clear view of the handsome boy.

Newt felt his knees go weak under the gentle touches. His fingertips caressed Minho's right cheek gingerly and he could see the boy shuddering softly.

"Not while I'm around." Newt whispered back before giving the black haired boy a sly smile. He parted himself from Minho and left the room with a small grin on his cherry lips. But Minho only stood there, absolutely stunned. Newt may had taken away the golden trophy from him but he had no clue the blonde was also going to get away with something way more bigger. His heart.

 

*****

 

The first time Teresa invited Thomas, Gally and Newt over was on a lazy Friday evening. Ben had brought a few movies and Minho had hung up the jackets of every guest. The six teens had been munching on fast food all evening while chatting about what god knows. Ben had been laughing maybe a little too hard at every stupid scene of 'Scary Movie 2' and Teresa may had been talking a little too long about Channing Tatum and especially his body. Thomas and Gally had been holding hands throughout the whole time, tightly pressed against eachother on the only armchair in the cozy living room and while Ben lay comfortably on the carpet, Teresa and Minho sat on the couch with Newt squashed in their middle.

Minho loved the feeling of the blonde tightly pressed to his side, he loved the warmth hugging his hips but he didn't say anything. The two boys only sat next to one another quietly watching the movie with their arms leaning against each other and their minds spinning by only an innocent contact like that.

 

*****

 

They started to turn it into a routine. The six got easily along, enjoying their time together and slowly forming a group. They got to know eachother better and found out that Gally works as an architect and really dislikes being tickled (Teresa tried it once but it escalated quickly, to say it nicely). Thomas on the other hand worked as a barista at a small café in the town centre and Newt still went to university, hoping to get somwhere in his life with art.

But currently Thomas and Gally were telling the rest "their story".

"It was a Thursday and I was just-"

"I don't think it was a Thursday. More like a Saturday." Gally interrupted his boyfriend thoughtful.

"Saturday?" Thomas asked bewildered.

Gally nodded. "I think it was on a Saturday."

"What- No, it wasn't. You can't compare a Thursday to a Saturday." Thomas argued.

"Why not?"

"Because Thursdays suck and Saturdays don't."

"That's not a reason, Thomas."

"Of course it is!"

"No, it isn't! I personally love Thursdays."

"Okay, let me just – tell this story." Thomas looked at his boyfriend who finally nodded while huffing under his breath and leaning back into the soft cushion of the sofa. Thomas sighed thankfully before carrying on with his story. "So, I was just on my way to meet up with Newt actually and I wore this very nice new shirt I had just bought the day before-"

Newt raised his eyebrows with a wide smile. "Oh, yeah, the one with these ugly flowers on it."

"They weren't ugly-"

"Oh, yes, they were, babe." Gally threw in, instantly being greeted by a glare coming from his boyfriend.

"Could you just – stop? I only want to tell this shucking story, goddamnit." Gally and Newt both raised their hands in defence, letting the brunette carry on.

"So, I was on my way to meet Newt and I wore my very nice new shirt – when suddenly I ran into Gally. Of course we didn't know eachother at this time and I was actually getting pretty angry because – wait for it," Thomas held up his finger as if he was trying to make the story more thrilling. "because he had just smeared fresh cement on my shirt in that very moment. I'm not joking."

"Cement? How did he get that?" Ben asked with a big grin on his face.

"Well, I had to help to design this one building and I also had the chance to actually be part of the builders. And in the moment Thomas was passing by – a little too close as it was actually allowed I may add – we bumped into eachother and I splattered some of the fresh cement on him." Gally said, draping an loose arm around his lover.

"You know, some of it landed on my face too."

"Sounds not very romantic." Teresa spoke up before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, it wasn't romantic at all because right after I started yelling at him that he shouldn't been walking so close to a construction zone he started yelling at me how I ruined his new shirt and I would have to pay for that." Gally stated, making everyone around him laugh.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit overreacting but it sure was sweet of you as you helped me get rid of the cement." Thomas smiled tenderly at his boyfriend, the memories blooming inside of him like the sweetest buttercups.

"May I ask which parts were spotted by the cement?" Ben asked while a dirty smirk tugged at his lips. Teresa threw a pillow at him that hit him straight in the face.

"This story gets me everytime." Newt clutched his heart dramatically before laughing along with the others.

"How come you don't have any story to tell?" Teresa asked him as the blonde shrugged.

"Oh, Newt once had this pretty awesome boyfriend! I think his name was ... Jack? Jackson? No, Jason! Or was it James?" Thomas was deep in thought but Newt cleared his friend's mind.

"His name was Jacob and he was not my boyfriend!" the blonde said as he buried his face in his hands. Minho couldn't help but grow a bit jealous by the mention of a boyfriend.

"They had like one date and this guy was already head over heels for him – he called him every evening and told him how his eyes shone like the stars at night and all that cheesy stuff." Thomas spoke and suddenly Minho felt unsure. Maybe Newt didn't like to hear things like that but Minho definitely thought that his eyes shone like the stars at night – maybe even brighter.

"It wasn't the cheesy stuff I hated – it was actually kind of cute –" Newt admitted before adding: "but he just wasn't someone I wanted to spend my whole life with -not even two bloody weeks- and he couldn't seem to handle that very well."

"So he was a stalker?" Ben asked bluntly.

"You could say that." Thomas said before his friend was able to respond.

"I'm sorry for that, Newt." Teresa said understandingly while patting the boy's shoulder softly.

"Oh, it's alright. He always bought me chocolates so it wasn't actually that bad." he joked and the others laughed.

"You'll find someone who buys you chocolates again." the girl told him encouraging. Maybe they all didn't know that someone was already there – sitting with them, laughing quietly along. Maybe it wasn't clear to Newt yet, nor to Minho.

 

*****

 

"I think I'll better get going guys." Newt excused himself while looking at the small group of friends. It was a nice Wednesday evening and they were currently sitting in some new bar that had opened close to the café Thomas was working at.

"Oh come on, Newt! It's still so early!" Teresa whined, trying to convince the blonde boy to stay a little bit longer.

"Sorry, Teresa. I still have to finish that one assignment." he said apologetic while putting his jacket on.

Then Thomas started booing. "Can't you do it tomorrow?" he asked his best friend with a slight frown.

"I have to hand it in tomorrow actually." Newt said, offering a wry smile.

"Alright, but you're still coming over on Friday, right?" Thomas asked before taking a sip of the beer in his hands.

"Of course. Stop being so bloody clingy, you slinthead." the Brit laughed.

"I can't help the fact that I love you." Thomas responded, putting on a dramatic face and making his best friend laugh a little louder.

"Oh, I love you, too." he said, blowing a kiss to the brunette and watching him catch it playfully.

"Okay, that's enough for today. Goodbye, Newt." Gally interrupted the scene of the two friends, the jealousy clear in his voice but also partly hidden away. Newt waved a silent farewell while smirking widly at the jealous boyfriend.

As the blonde left the bar he still heard Thomas talking to Gally and a few silent laughs coming from other guests, quiet chats slowly fading as he stood outside the building. The chilly air caressed his creamy, soft skin and every gust of wind felt like scrawny fingers running through his sweet locks. A shiver ran down his spine as he tried to wrap his body tighter in his dark jacket.

"Newt! Wait." he heard a sudden smooth voice call after him, sending oh so sweet tingles along his skin. Smiling he turned around only to find Minho catching up with him. "I'll take you home." he said, only making Newt's smile grow wider.

"What a gentleman." the blonde muttered, beaming happily at the black haired boy beside him. Minho felt his heart flutter as Newt grinned at him, felt it melt like vanilla ice cream under the midday sun. He never wanted to see the blonde boy sad.

"Always at your service." he said while imitating a salute. Newt chuckled softly.

Another gust of wind hit them, ruffling their hair and tracing their skin. Newt shivered and hugged himself tightly, in hope it'll bring him warmth.

"You cold?" Minho asked concerned while scooting a bit closer to the skinny boy.

"I'm bloody freezing." Newt admitted and suddenly he felt a strong arm drape around his slim waist. His stomach erupted like a flame and right after his cheeks flushed, a soft pink tint colouring them.

"Better?"

"Mh, better." the blonde let his body lean closer into Minho's, allowing the warmth to surround him slowly.

They walked together in comfortable silence, Newt leading the other straight away to his apartment. The sun was sinking steadily, dipping rooftops into a warm orange colour and creating a sea of gleaming tiles. The streets were unusually empty and only a few passengers were walking along the pavement, their shoes flicking over the hard plaster. Not a single car passed by and just the far-off subway exposed a few sounds.

The boys reached a large building, walls painted in a soft baby blue.

"Thank you for walking with me." Newt finally said as he detached himself from the other boy – instantly missing Minho's warmth.

"Ah, that goes without saying." Minho shrugged off but immediately lost his charming attitude as the blonde pressed a shy kiss to his cheek. He felt his face heat up, touching his cheek gawking as Newt disappeared inside the apartmentbuilding. His fingers lingered on the kissed skin as if he could catch the small tingles creeping up the affected spot.

 

*****

 

A few days had passed from then.

"So you like him?" Ben asked his best friend with a knowing smirk on his face Minho wanted to wipe away immediately.

"I think so. I mean he's kinda cute and also handsome and smart and – shuck it, I think I fell for him." Minho sighed heavily as he buried his head in his hands.

"You know, as your best friend I will always support and encourage you-"

"You never do that."

"Minho, I was trying to be nice, shut your hole."

"바보."

"I will just pretend I didn't hear that. – What was I saying?"

"That you'll always support and encourage me."

"Ah, right. So, as your best friend I will always support and encourage you and I'm happy for you that you've found yourself a cute guy – 'cause let's face it, Newt is hella cute."

"Says the guy that isn't gay." Minho huffed under his breath but Ben heard him anyway.

"I don't have to be gay to see that this boy is literally a cinnamon roll." Ben spoke, earning a bark of laughter coming from Minho.

"That's actually the gayest thing you've ever said before. Wait, just let me –" he grabbed a pen playfully, "write that down."

Ben only rolled his eyes in return. "Bastard."

 

*****

 

On a Tuesday they saw eachother again. Teresa, Newt, Ben and Minho met at Thomas' place, helping him to pack his belongings into cartons so the boy could hopefully move in together with Gally the following weekend. Only the beloved boyfriend was stuck at work again.

"I can't believe you're actually moving in with that brat." Newt said mischievously before adding a playful smirk. Thomas smacked his head.

"He may be in a bad mood sometimes but I still love him with all my heart." Thomas uttered before stuffing a few colourful sheets into the empty box inside his hands.

"I don't think 'sometimes' is the right term." the blonde mumbled, observing a shabby teddy bear he found inside Thomas' drawer.

"I think you are utterly cute together." Teresa announced loudly from another room where she was packing up some photo albums and notebooks. Ben on the other hand sat on the floor just a few feet away rummaging through all the CDs that Thomas possessed.

"See? Teresa thinks we're cute." Thomas shot his best friend a proud grin.

"Hey, Thomas?" Ben shouted from the other room to get the boy's attention. The brunette immediately walked up to him.

"You like the Beatles?" Ben asked while holding up three CDs by the same old band with a questioning look on his face.

Newt heard their conversation only muffled but threw in a "British culture!" anyway, making Minho chuckle softly as he entered the room.

"Hey, look at that." the blonde threw the old teddy bear at Minho who instantly caught it.

"Gah, that thing must have been laying years inside his drawer." the boy remarked with Newt nodding in agreement. They both shared a laugh before the blonde went back into sorting Thomas' folders and books.

Minho looked around insecurely, making sure nobody could hear him right now.

"Newt?" he whispered quietly, receiving only an absent hum from the other. "I wanted to – uh, ask you something." he said shyly as the blonde looked up from a book.

"Sure, just ask." he offered the black haired boy a reassuring smile and in that second Minho knew he wasn't going to regret his question.

"As you know we are always spending time together in a group – I mean, I love spending time with you and the others but I'd like to spend more time with you – uh, just you. Without the others. It's not like I don't like Thomas and Gally or something, they are very chill and cool dudes but-"

"I'd love to spend more time with you." Newt smiled at him and Minho felt his mouth go dry.

"I- uh, you do?" he asked slightly stunned.

"I do." Newt reassured him and if Thomas wouldn't have come back into the room he might even had said something cheesy.

"Oh, take it slow. Already time for exchanging your vows?" Thomas joked but the blonde only rolled his eyes. Minho on the other hand felt his face heat up immediately.

"You wouldn't get invited anyway." Newt muttered playfully.

Thomas gasped in fake shock. "What did you just say Isaac? I am your best friend! Your partner in crime, your rock solid, your anchor."

But Newt only rolled his eyes again while laughing. "You're a bloody idiot. That's what you are, Tommy."

Thomas clutched his chest in fake hurt. "If that's what I am for you, Isaac, then you don't have to come to my wedding as well."

"Oh, you were actually planning on going this far with Gally?" the blonde asked surprised but the toothy grin on his lips told otherwise. Of course he knew that his best friend wanted that one day – all that wedding stuff and having children. Thomas couldn't shut up about his dreams whenever he was with Newt. But who could blame him? Some people may love the idea of being independent and travelling around the globe but others have different plans in mind – about starting a family, setting up their own house with a nice garden in the backyard and over the time mindlessly growing old with their partner to see their children going new ways.

"You already know the answer to that question. Don't play dumb, Newt." Thomas murmured in return.

Minho took a curious look at the brunette. "Has he proposed to you yet?" he asked but Thomas only shook his head with wide eyes.

"God, no. I mean, we are only at the point where we move in together. Marriage seems like a very distant thought."

"But you are thinking about it, right?" Minho asked, already knowing he was right.

"He talks about it everytime." Newt answered instead of Thomas, earning another smack at the back of his head.

 

*****

 

The first time Minho and Newt met eachother without their friends being around was on a rainy Sunday. Minho wasn't sure if they could call it a date because he had never asked his question so directly but as long as he could spend time with the blonde boy he couldn't care less.

Ben had made a big fuss about all of this and had told his best friend how utterly proud he was of him, ignoring Minho's words that it wasn't even a date.

"I feel like a proud mother." Ben said, looking at his best friend and faking a sniffle.

"Ben." Minho grumbled as if he could stop the other boy in that way. He viewed his reflection doubtfully in the mirror. His spiky, black hair didn't seem to have a single flaw but still he felt like changing it. Nervously he opened a few buttons of his light blue shirt only to close them again. Shaking fingers ran through his silky hair. He opened one button again.

"Dude, seriously, calm down. You're driving me crazy." Ben interrupted the boy's nervous behaviour and stood up from where he was sitting. He placed himself in front of Minho and fixed his collar while sticking out his tongue concentrated. "Now you look– no, wait." the blonde pushed aside a loose streak. "Now you look great."

Minho smiled slightly. "Thank you, man."

"Nah, it's okay. Just don't make yourself crazy about this, buddy. Everything'll be perfect." Ben reassured his best friend who started grinning immediately.

"You're right." Minho murmured suddenly gaining more confidence.

"Of course I'm right and now go get em, tiger." the blonde smirked and shot his best friend a cheeky wink.

"Oh, shut up." Minho said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed his jacket before heading outside, only hearing Ben's stupid catcalls and whooping. What a shucking moron, he thought.

Slowly he walked down quiet streets along the way to Newt's apartment. The sky looked rather cloudy and he was sure it would be raining any time soon. Like a big obscure, grey blanket the clouds lay down, tenderly kissing rooftops and dim streetlights. The breeze silently crept around passengers' feet and necks and ghosted over the dusty pavements, making drained leaves dance to no sound. Minho heard his soles tapping, heard soft whispers inside of restaurants.

He rounded the corner and then went left. Finally he stood in front of the baby blue coloured building, its facade looking fragile and close to crumbling. Nervously he breathed out before pressing the door bell.

Calm down, he reminded himself, everything'll go perfect.

"Minho!" Newt's sweet voice cut off his thoughts and his gaze drifted to the beaming blonde. His honey hair tousled and his grey sweater hanging a bit loose on his lean body.

"Hey." the Asian greeted warmly, a lovely smile tugging at his plump lips as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"Any plans on what we could do?" Newt asked, wrapping his jacket around his slim frame. He closed the door behind him and started walking beside Minho – down the pavement and along small shops.

The black haired boy shrugged. "Maybe just go grab something to eat first?" he suggested and the blonde instantly agreed.

"I know a very nice little place but don't expect something fancy – I'm broke." the Brit said and Minho released a soft chuckle. Secretly he scooted closer to the blonde boy so that their hands were almost touching.

"How come?" Minho asked amused while taking a look at Newt.

"My mum's having problems with paying the rent and as a good son I'm helping her, of course." he answered, absently watching his feet move over the pavement.

"Relationship problems?" Minho asked but trying his hardest not to act too pushy.

"My father's an asshole." Newt muttered through gritted teeth, only partly answering the other boy's question but it was enough for Minho to know. He didn't know much of the blonde yet – he didn't know much about his past, his family or his previous relationships. But he was desperate to get a closer look into the boy's messy life. He wanted to know about his favourite movies, he wanted to know what he did on snowy days and what he thought of before he went to sleep.

"Did he leave your mum?"

"He didn't just leave her – he broke her." Newt said, now finally looking up at Minho. Minho knew he was already exposing a lot so he sneaked a strong arm around the boy's waist, showing him he'll listen, showing him it was alright. Minho would be his support, the rock he could lean on.

Newt scooped closer into Minho's embrace, resting his head against the boy's shoulder. "You know, when I was younger my mum always used to make tiny cookies for me and my sister. But the problem was that they tasted bloody disgusting." Newt chuckled slightly, his laughter making Minho's shoulder vibrate softly. "We always fed the dog with them but at least we could make her happy."

Minho felt himself grinning as the blonde spoke. It was nice to hear him talking so openly, so carefree.

"She also loves Thomas. Always asks if he could tag along when I visit her and stuff." Minho laughed dryly after hearing these words.

"How have you and Thomas met?" he asked and the blonde instantly started humming deep in thought.

"When I moved here from England I went to his school. He was the first one who had talked to me and so we started hanging out but I never knew I would still be hanging out with him years later." Newt said before adding a calm laugh. Minho looked at him grinning, not even noticing the small droplets of rain falling on the ground and leaving dark spots on the pavement.

Newt gripped his jacket tightly, hugging himself. "What about you and Ben?" he asked.

"Oh, I know him since kindergarten. Our mums used to be best friends in high school and I guess it was just destiny for us to become best friends as well." Minho told the blonde and heard him laugh immediately. A raindrop hit his nose.

"Sounds like the perfect story for two best friends." Newt mumbled. A cool breeze sent shivers down the boy's spines and by every second passing the rain only seemed to become heavier.

Minho pressed the blonde closer to his body. "I don't want to sound pushy but is it still far to that place you were talking about?" he asked, his hot breath tickling Newt's golden locks.

"Maybe fifteen minutes from here?" Newt responded shyly and as if he was saying a magic code word, the rain suddenly started pouring heavier. Soft droplets were becoming harder – pattered on the pavement. Minho tried to protect himself as well as Newt from the falling water under his jacket but soon realized it didn't help at all. They started running along the streets, other passengers opening their colourful umbrellas or disappearing in the nearest shops.

"The weather forecast lied to us." Newt shouted against the rain, the splattering just too loud in their ears.

Minho started laughing as he ran next to the blonde boy. The raindrops slowly wetted his shirt and his jet black hair pressed against his forehead. Well, the styling was probably for naught, he thought.

"This way." he heard Newt utter before a cold hand gripped his own. There were tingles flying inside his stomach, butterflies unfolding their vivid wings and forming a messy tangle.

The blonde led him among the gloomy light of street lamps, along coffeeshops and full bars, until they reached a small diner. The facade was painted in a warm yellow and a few fuzzy lights hung above the entry.

Newt walked ahead, not letting go of Minho's hand for a single second. A sweet bell rang as the blonde opened the door and the two boys were instantly greeted by a blast of warmth and sweet fragrance. Minho could hear people chatting happily, laughing and chuckling.

"Come on." Newt murmured softly while pulling the boy along behind him. The warmth hauled them closer and wrapped them up, their shoes leaving wet trails and their hair dripping slightly. He led Minho to a humble table for two.

"I like it here." Minho spoke while still observing the whole diner. He looked at the people sitting in groups, at the couples sharing loving looks – and then he looked at the blonde in front of himself.

"It's my favourite." Newt said, slowly taking off his wet jacket. His sweater sticked to his skinny body and his hair just seemed even messier than before. Minho thought he looked breathtaking.

"You come here often?" he asked the other while they sat down facing eachother. There was a yellow dahlia placed inside a vase in the middle of the small table.

"That sounds like a very bad pickup line." the blonde suddenly started laughing out loud and Minho couldn't help but join him. He watched as white teeth were exposed and nondescript laughter lines appeared on the boy's face, drawing happiness on his skin.

"Well, would it work?" Minho asked in return as he shot Newt a smirk.

"Nah, you have to try harder if you really wanna be successful."

Minho thought a moment before he started grinning. "Okay how about this one? – Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears."

Newt started laughing, a light blush creeping up his cheeks. "That's a good one actually." he admitted.

"Or this one: Are you religious? Cause you're the answer to all my prayers. "

"Oh, god. Stop it, Minho." Newt blushed again, this time harder – the red tint making his cheeks all rosy and pink.

But the black haired boy didn't want to stop. He teased the blonde boy with cheesy pickup lines not caring for a thing in the world. He just had eyes for Newt – how his cheeks flushed and he tried to bury his head embarrassed in his cold hands. He could only look at Newt and the way he sipped his hot tea, how he cupped the heated mug to warm his tingling slim fingers.

"What kind of tea is that?" Minho asked bluntly while pointing at the cup in the blonde's hands.

Newt looked up, handing the other boy his tea. "Earl Grey with lemon."

Minho directed his gaze at the mug infront of him.

"You can try it." the blonde offered and smiling Minho took the mug from his cold hands. Their fingers softly brushed against eachother, sending sweet sparks among their skin.

As Minho took a sip of the hot liquid the sour scent of lemon befuddled his senses. His dark eyes met Newt's and he smiled.

"Hey, Newt?" he spoke gently.

"Yes?"

"Your lips look so lonely... Would they like to meet mine?"

Newt blushed, his cheeks close to a deep crimson red. Minho watched the blonde as he wetted his sweet cherry lips and leaned closer, his elbows resting on the table. Minho didn't think twice – he put the mug down, leaning closer as well.

"I think they would." Newt finally whispered, his face so close to Minho's their breathes were mixing up.

And without another thought Minho pressed his lips to Newt's. There were flames erupting inside their bodies, making their skin burn and their faces flush. It was a bubbly feeling, like a firefly buzzing inside the darkness and kindling a sweet spark. Their lips moved against eachother, the scent of first experiences and fresh love hovering over them.

Newt cupped the back of Minho's neck, trying to bring the boy even closer to himself, as Minho traced his tingling fingertips along the blonde's cheeks. Their noses were still slightly cold as they pressed together and their tongues tasted like lemon and cinnamon.

Newt smiled into the kiss, slowly parting himself from Minho and instantly receiving a needy whine from the other.

"Hey, Minho?" he whispered close to the boy's face.

Minho hummed in return, trying his hardest not to kiss the blonde again.

"What time do you have to be back in heaven?" Newt asked, a smirk spreading across his face as Minho started chuckling softly.

"Shut up and kiss me." the other boy said before bringing the blonde in another passionate kiss. He was sure the taste of Newt was addicting – and he felt himself enjoying the sweet drug.

And as the evening passed, the sun sinking and the rain calming down, the two boys found themselves walking back to Newt's apartment. But this time Minho didn't leave – this time Minho stayed. They changed wet, cold clothes and drank coffee while sitting side by side on the small, blue couch in Newt's cozy living room. Their fingertips drawing lines and circles on the other's skin – their lips travelling along the other's neck and shoulders. It was sweet, it was tender – it was something whimsical.

Minho would've never thought to find someone like Newt. The boy had taken away the golden trophy from him, had beaten him in his own wild passion. Minho thought he was the best, Minho thought a silver medaille didn't fit him at all. But somehow Newt came along the way – made him lose, made him realize that a race wasn't everything he could win.

Somehow Newt came along the way and took away his trophy together with his heart. But that was okay because he'd lose everything to win Newt all over.


End file.
